zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Compass vs. Dungeon Map Two items found in dungeons that help Link in his quest. The Compass points out the boss, where Link entered the room, and where chests are. The Map outlines the dungeon, where Link can go in the dungeon, and sometimes gives information about the dungeon. The 19:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I can't really come up with any good arguments. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Unique, but I can't see this one happening. Ray Talk 2 me 19:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : :I just dont see this as an entertaining fight Oni Link 19:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : You know what, this is kind of obvious, but I still like it. We rarely do item battles and this one is not bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : You know it is quite unique, and it works. - McGillivray227 20:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Sounds like it would be an interesting fight but I don't know which I'd end up voting for! Docter Ted 20:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : :--Birdman5589 (talk) 20:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not sure how this could get any support. It's one of the most obvious and unoriginal fights...ever. On top of that, I personally do not find it interesting in the least. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 20:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : This is pretty interesting. I never really thought I'd see this. Portal-Kombat : : Maybe. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I still need to mull this one over, but if I still feel the same way about it in the next couple of days, I'll just keep this as is.'-- C2' / 04:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : ... Diachronos (talk) : : I keep forgetting to vote for this one. Connections exist, but on different levels than your standard ToC combatants. Very original!--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 13:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Byrne vs. General Onox Was relativly well liked last time I suggested it so here it is again. Both encounter Link early in the game while trying to kidnap some one and dispatch him easily. Both work for villains trying to revive other super villains. Both of their battles end up stalling Link (in a linked version of seasons). Both are farily big and use the melee weapons with their left hand and magic with their right Oni Link 20:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh, it's still just "alright" for me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Your connections are horrible but I like the fight itself. --AuronKaizer ' 21:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : It barely got my support, but it is still a good fight. Ray Talk 2 me 21:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't hate it, but I also don't like it. - McGillivray227 21:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this matchup... I'm not sure why, though. Portal-Kombat : : It's pretty good. --'DekuStick '' '' : :--Birdman5589 (talk) 03:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Personally, I don't mind the fight, but your connections arn't very good.'-- C2' / 04:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Yay Byrne! Diachronos (talk)` : : I like this one. -'Minish Link' 14:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehhh, boring.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't have any ideas for fights this week, and I wanna see Byrne in a fight. --Sir Real : :I hope youd vote for a fight you like wether or not you've put one forward yourself Oni Link 21:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : no. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Lanmolas vs. Twinmold Both are giant worm-like bosses of which there is more than one (Three Lanmolas, two Twinmold worms) and are fought in a desert-like area. They both have segmented bodies and large pincers on their face. They are both underground at some point in the battle and burrow out again. Also, both have a easy way of defeating them; Lanmolas are especially weak to the Ice Rod and Twinmold is easy to defeat by utilizing the Giant's Mask. --Stars talk FUN! 12:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Not really interested. Try again later. --AuronKaizer ''' 13:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I like it. In fact I theorized Lanmolas were the inspiration for Twinmold when I first play A Link to the Past. Oni Link : : This is a bit tentative and I may change it to a neutral later, but at this moment in time it's just good enough for me to like it a little. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I am stuck on the Lanmolas boss battle. ICE ROD! Time to try the battle again! Ray Talk 2 me 18:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: : Please tell me you have some sort of reasoning beyond being stuck on one of the fights involved. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: : There have been worse reasons. Such as Meh Oni Link 18:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: : No, "Meh" implies that you really don't have anything to say about the fight and simply don't like it. This reason is just...dumb in and of itself. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : I am neutral. That is a reason, infer. I think it is okay, but not the best. Ray Talk 2 me 21:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Although most likely inspiration, I still like the fight. - McGillivray227 21:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I didn't find these bosses to be too interesting. Novel at first, but not too special. Portal-Kombat : : I just feel like supporting this. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I really like it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : : As much as I like seeing ALttP fights, I'm not sure what to think about it.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : : seems like a good fight to me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it enough. -'Minish Link' 17:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ghoul Rat vs. Morth Battle of the Monsters that slow you down and...don't do anything else and can be warded off and destroyed with a spin attack(or something like it.) I think a fight between them would be hilarious.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : :meh (heh) Oni Link 19:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : ? --AuronKaizer ' 21:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Fair, not the best, though... Ray Talk 2 me 21:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't know. Its fine, but I'm not that big of a fan of it. - McGillivray227 21:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I do like this fight. Nice connections, balanced competitors. Portal-Kombat : : It wurks --'DekuStick '' '' : : Blah. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Bleh.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 04:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Blih. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Bluh. --Stars talk FUN! 17:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) [[Ganon (Twilight Princess)|Ganon (Twilight Princess)]] vs. Malladus (boss) Both are Evil Kings locked away for their crimes,one in the Twilight Realm, the other in the Dark Realm. They each possess the body of Princess Zelda at one point in the game and both assume the form of a giant feral boar. They wish to see the world reduced to ruin in punishment for their incarcerations....--Marx Wraith (talk) 17:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : No. --AuronKaizer ' 17:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Straight up boring. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Comments Wow five neutrals in a row. I comment on this down here as to not break the sequence Oni Link 21:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :PK seems to have broken it with a support, thankfully.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 23:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ouch tough crowd--Marx Wraith (talk) 17:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow, better reception this time around. There's a distinct possibility I may just win. Niceee --Stars talk FUN! 17:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC)